Barry "Pezzoteye" Tealstone
THIS PLAYER IS CURRENTLY INACTIVE Barry Tealstone is the current Doctor of the Diresoul Pirates. Appearance A short, young pirate standing at 5'5" and an age of 24, he has slightly curled, shoulder-length brown hair and a single, sleep-deprived grey eye, the left one containing a fake eye made of pezzottaite, hidden behind a black eyepatch. He has an otherwise young and clean-shaven face. He wears a white shirt with a dark grey waistcoat and purple breaches. He also wears a coal-coloured, ankle-length coat lined with silver and has a bandage around his right arm. He carries around a large, brown duffel bag filled with medical supplies and instruments. He also has three scars on his back given to him by Blake Eaton. Personality Barry has a rather laidback and goofy personality, often joking around even in the middle of combat while badly wounded. He also tends to be quite tired at times, spending many nights trying to develop new medicine or just reading whatever is lying around so he has more useless facts prepared to make terrible puns with. Along with this, the loss of an eye has caused him to have troubles with depth perception on many occasions, often going to grab or hit things that are either very far away or much closer than he expected. His personality shifts strongly when he comes across any injured individual to which he will do as much as he possibly can to help them, regardless of whatever morality they may hold from the kindest of souls to the most crazed mass murderers. Barry becomes very serious during this time and seemingly ignorant of any pain he might be in thanks to how commonly his less calm patients have reacted to surgery. He heavily enjoys diving to the point of jumping into dangerous waters before he has even managed to put any diving gear on. Relationships Backstory From a young age Barry helped out in and eventually took over a backstreet clinic helping anyone from simple travelers to pirates, a job that came with both benefits and risks. Losing his eye from a knee-jerk reaction to amputating a friend's leg (with his new one given as an apology) and having his arm burned by a pyromaniac he eventually became used to the various injuries sustained by his patients and himself. The same went for his town and after watching it burn to a pirate raid and helping the injured on both sides he merely wondered off looking for somewhere else in need of his assistance. Inventory * Oversized Scalpel * Bag of Medical Supplies Combat Style Barry mainly fights using a four foot long scalpel that he is barely able to carry, often being pulled around by its weight while commonly throwing out heavy swings. He wields it quite amateurishly, usually only swinging out in front of him in the hopes that it will hit something. In addition to this, he also commonly uses a myriad of tools and supplies that can be found in his bag such as blood bags and sleeping pills. (Also big credit to SaltedTwice for the portrait. You the man.) Category:Pirates Category:Player Category:Diresoul Pirates